A Love Song Said Good-Bye
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Gray Fullbuster. A solo band member. He plays instruments and sings. But what happens when a girl walks into one of his concerts and opens his heart? But who is she and why does she not smile? Why does she seem like a confused or bored patient?


**Chapter 1**

Sting grabbed Lucy's arm. "Come on..." He said excitedly. Lucy said nothing, she only stared at the ground. Sting sighed and pulled her into their shared car. Sting wanted to go to a _real _Gray Fullbuster concert. Gray was his own band. Learning to use the drums, bass, and guitar.

Sting drove while Lucy just sat in the passenger seat with her eyes fixed on the trees outside. "Lucy..." No answer. Sting shook her leg. Lucy's eyes slowly met his eyes. "Just have some fun... for once..." Sting smiled and continued driving.

Sing parked the car. Too early, only about twelve people were here.

_'YES! We'll get great seats...' _Sting thought cheering inside his head. He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to the cashing place.

"Two tickets please!" Sting smiled excitedly placing twenty dollars on the table. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes. The woman smiled and grabbed the money.

"You guys go on ahead!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" Sting smiled back and grabbed Lucy, pulling her into the giant building. Once they entered, it felt like they were in a different world. Flashing lights seemed like lightning. The walls were painted a pale blue, but with the _lightning, _it was a swirling storm.

So far, Lucy loved this place. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. It was like a new place to explore and smile. Sting smiled at this and seated them in the front row. Within minutes, the whole room was crowded with fans. The room went dark and then a flash of light sparked a man in the middle of the room. Gray Fullbuster. Lucy smiled at the singer. He seemed to smile back, but knowing the solo singer, he was probably smiling at all of his fans.

Gray grabbed his famous red guitar and strummed a few strings, starting his first and most famous song. The crowd started cheering and whistling. But Lucy was the only person who didn't cheer or whistle, because she was deaf. She couldn't hear the sweet melody or the charm of his voice. So she sat their in the flashing lights waiting for it to end.

Gray could see her. Sitting there in the front, she seemed to not be happy at all, but sad and depressed. He tried his hardest to sing and strum his best, but she didn't seem to care. She was staring at him and he was staring at her, but she didn't care. Gray wanted her to care, to just listen, but she wasn't interested.

After the concert, Gray went back stage to think. He felt like he could die. For the first time, he found someone who seemed bored of him. But in a way, she wasn't bored at all, just confused. That was it, she was confused. Then, who was she. He huffed and face planted into his pillow.

"Ice Brain!" A familiar voice sounded from his doorway",Wake up!"

"WHAT?!" Gray growled throwing a pillow at his manager, Natsu.

"Okay... what's gotten your panties in a twist?" Natsu sighed.

"I saw a girl..." Gray replied sitting up.

"Yeah... and, many rock stars do, what's your point?" He asked.

"She's different. During my performance, she stared at me in a way I'd never seen before!" Gray smiled.

"Yeah, lots of girls stare at you in different ways. The duck face, pouting, tongue, it's not different, its _there_," Natsu sighed.

"But!" Gray yelled slightly, brushing his hand threw his hair", There's something about her, something I've never seen. She's different from everyone. Natsu, as a manager and friend, will you please find her?" He stared at Natsu. His best friend and manager. Gray's pleading eyes made it difficult to say no, yet...

"No..." Natsu growled.

Gray's hope and love left his eyes. "Why?!" He pleaded.

Natsu stared at his loyal friend. "Because, we don't need a girl in your way..." Natsu said.

"Then, if you don't find her... I'll... I'll quit..." Gray gulped.

"Sure you will..." Natsu laughed", Come on, we have practice!"

"No," He said.

"No?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes! I'm serious. Natsu, I have to find her, please?" He said.

"Look... if I find this _girl _will you stop acting like..." He paused, motioning over Gray", _This_?"

Gray shook his head violently. "Come one..." Natsu motioned to the door", Let's look at the tape..." Gray smiled and followed Natsu to a monitoring room. They searched who went into the double doors. A pair, two blondes, entered the building.

"There!" Gray pointed to the blonde girl. Even then, she seemed not to care.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu stiffened", I know the guy!"

"Who?" Gray smiled.

"Sting Eucliffe, he said he had a little sister named Lucy?" He thought aloud", Yeah, that's right, Lucy... but you won't like this."

"What?" Gray asked. What if she had a boyfriend?

"She's... She's deaf... she can't hear anything," Natsu said.

"Deaf?" Gray repeated", So that's why she seemed bored at my concert!"

"So you're still going after her?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in a while!" Gray smiled.

"Well, what ever you do, just know..." Natsu yawned", You'll have to learn sign language..."

Crap! Gray hadn't thought of that! Man, Gray hated sign language. He never tried to learn it, but it seemed impossible. Maybe, just maybe, Sting Eucliffe could teach him sign language. YEAH! That's it. He'll just have to find his address and everything. So many things to do, just for this one girl!

**Hey perps. I really hoped you liked the first chapter of **A Love Song Said Good-Bye**. I really like it so far and I really hope you like it too. I have a bunch of ideas for this story. **A Love Song Said Good-Bye** is dedicated to **Myst Silverhand**! Hope you like **Myst**! Thank you for reading and good-bye!**


End file.
